


Susie has a kink

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Hugs, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Susie brings up a secret kink she's always wanted to try, and you being up for most anything decide to oblige her...
Relationships: Susie (Deltarune)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Susie has a kink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick things. First, I've chosen not to use any warnings, but there is rape in this. Albeit fantasy with both parties consenting. Second, I didn't really address it in the story. (My bad) Susie is in her early twenties here.
> 
> Any way, please enjoy!

“So, wanna try it?” Susie asks in her usual gruff manner. You chuckle nervously as you mull over her words. Honestly? You're not opposed to giving her kink a go, its simply something you've never toyed with. “I guess there's no harm, just don't be too rough with me.” You request gently. She let's out that intimidating laugh of hers. “Don't worry, we'll have a safe word and shit.” She explains, wrapping her arms around you in a rough, yet loving embrace. 

Seeing as she seems to know what she's doing, you quickly move on. “So, when were you thinking?” You ask, still cradled in her strong arms. “How about tomorrow, in the park?” She suggests. It's a little sooner than you expected, but nonetheless you agree. After a little time discussing the actual mechanics, you give her a peck on the cheek as you head home for the night. 

It is the agreed upon time, and you casually walk through the park. The scenery is quite peaceful, and there's hardly a soul around. Anxiety begins to nibble at you as you constantly look towards the gate, waiting for Susie to appear. A minute, then two, it feels like you've lapped the park a dozen times. Relief washes over you when you spot the familiar lizard-girl at the gate. Casually, she leans against it, pretending to ignore everything around her. Taking a deep breath to steel your nerves, you walk towards the gate. 

Doing your utmost to avoid eye-contact, you try your best to walk past her. “Hey punk!” Susie calls, and you stop dead in your tracks. A sense of excitement shoots through you, as you hear her move the short distance towards you. “Do I know you?” She asks, her wicked grin threatening to drive you wild with desire. Doing your best to act like cornered prey, you do your best to stumble out nothing meaningful. 

“If you're going to be like that, just shut-up and listen.” She demands, her tone no less menacing than ever. “You're single, yeah?” She asks. “Well, I'm kind of with this lovely-” You begin, only for Susie to cough. “Dude, you're ruining it.” She comments, and you remember what exactly it is you're meant to be doing. “Er, I mean. Yeah.” You confirm with a chuckle. 

“Good!” She declares, easily moving on from your error. “Then you're coming with me!” She states. You have no time to argue, as she lifts you off your feet. Throwing you over her shoulder, she carries you easily, and with no protest from you. If you're being entirely honest with yourself, you wouldn't mind if she did this more often... 

It takes little time until she places you back on the ground. Just as discussed before, you're outside the public toilets. “Get in.” She instructs, pointing to the women's door. You get a little thrill at the thought of entering somewhere you know you should not. Considering what's about to come, that should be the least of your worries. 

“Don't make me drag you in.” She threatens, showing off her sharp teeth. Despite knowing she would never purposefully hurt you, it still comes at a shock how threatening she can make herself. Quickly you obey, marching into the facility. Fortunately, it is empty, and all the stalls are ajar enough to ensure no sudden surprises. Susie is quick to enter behind you, heading straight to the stall at the end. 

“Get in.” She orders once more, slamming a fist against the door to emphasize her point. The stall is cramped, made all the more so by Susie joining you inside, and she makes sure to lock the door behind her. The moment the lock clicks, her entire demeanour shifts. She lifts her hair out of her eyes, revealing a nefarious twinkle behind them. “I need you to do me a favour, you want to do that right?” She asks gruffly, licking her lips as if eyeing up a delicious meal. You feel the blood rushing to your cock, and you want nothing more than to move on. Still, this is her fantasy, and there's still more to play out.

With no warning, she slams her hands into the back wall either side of you. On instinct, you flinch; the suddenness of the act catching you off guard. Deciding to surprise you once more, she darts forward to plant an aggressive kiss on your lips. Resisting the urge to push into it, you allow her to have her way with your lips. 

All too soon, she pulls away. “I've got a better use for your mouth.” She says lustily. Before you can respond, she puts her hands on your shoulders. With little effort, she forces you to sit on the toilet. Putting on your best innocent look, you look up to Susie. She takes her time in lowering her ripped jeans, showing her black panties below. Those are lowered soon after, showing her womanhood. Clean-shaven and wet, she's clearly been getting excited. 

“Don't forget the magic word.” She mutters, breaking character for a moment. “Alphys.” You whisper under your breath. Susie suggested it as a joke, but the pair of you ultimately admitted it's the last thing you'd think to say during sex. Shaking away the memory, you look up at Susie. Satisfied you're ready, she positions herself above you. 

It's a little awkward at first, Susie struggling to find a position both comfortable for her, and able to stick her womanhood in your face. She eventually gets it, and her wanting entrance is less than an inch from your face. It's impossible to not breathe in her scent, a mixture of sweat and lust. The familiar smells drive you wild, but you hold back for now. You need Susie to get on with her act after all. 

“Do I need to tell you everything!?” She asks aggressively. “Make me feel good with your tongue, or I'll hurt you.” She demands with a growl. If you didn't trust her so much, you might even be scared by how real she sounds. Almost nervously, you stick your tongue out. Gently, you run it along her outer folds. She shivers at the contact, as you know roughly how she enjoys it. 

On any other occasion you'd likely tease her over, and over again. This time, however is different. Without warning, she bucks her hips forward, trapping your tongue between her womanhood and your lips. Your nose is pressed right against her skin, and breathing becomes a little difficult. “That's not gonna cut it, fuck me with your tongue, or I'll do it myself.” She growls, every word a threat. She backs off only slightly, freeing your tongue and making it easier to breathe once more. 

Right, time to get rougher. While you're not used to it, you quickly adjust. Sticking your tongue out to its fullest, you do your best to dive right in. Your tongue slides easily between her folds, and you immediately start to dart your tongue in and out of her depths. Just when you think you're doing a decent job, Susie seems to disagree. She starts to grind her hips in time with your darting tongue, and you suddenly find yourself timing breaths with each thrust. On occasion, you mistime an inhale, getting nothing but her scent and little in the way of oxygen. 

Mercifully, the face grinding soon come to a stop. Susie's hands suddenly grip onto your hair, holding you in place as she forces herself right against your nose and mouth. She holds you there for several long seconds, and you feel her body shiver around you. A healthy amount of fem cum drenches your tongue, and freely dribbles into your mouth, and down your chin. 

Her orgasm over, she pulls away from you with little fuss. You cannot help but admire her wet twitching womanhood now it is within full view, and your cock aches with the need to fill her. “Not bad to start.” She almost purrs, her hands finding their way to your shoulders. Her grip is tight, and slightly painful. Causing you to grimace. 

Susie pays it little mind, as she trails down your body. Her hands grip you by the hem of the trousers, and she gives them a quick yank. Your briefs below are free, and your erection is easy to see as they cause a tent to form. A derisive chuckle escapes her. “You got turned on from that? Guess I picked a right perv.” She mocks, her hand giving your cock a playful flick. It still causes you to wince, earning more chuckles. 

“Alright, playtime's over!” She declares, yanking at your briefs so they join your trousers. Your cock is now free, and the cold air caresses against it. Getting back to her feet, Susie moves, so her entrance is almost in line with your cock. Her hands grip your shoulders once more, though noticeably more gently than before. “I'm gonna fuck you now, don't even think about finishing first.” She informs you roughly, slowly lowering herself down. 

In seconds, your tip presses against her entrance. You resist the urge to grin as she slowly takes your tip, it always has been a little hard for her to take at first. Still, she manages it, resuming her look of victory. Still slow, she takes you one inch at a time, letting out sharp breaths at every new inch taken. Soon, she has you fully inside, and you enjoy the warmth tightly gripping around your cock. 

After taking a moment to accommodate herself to your girth, she begins to slowly ascend. The sudden lack of tightness around your shaft is enjoyable in itself, until she plunges back down in an instant. To your surprise, she settles into a fast pace, never lifting herself free of more than half your cock. Almost desperately, you thrust your hips in an attempt to match her pace. 

Without breaking pace, her hands give you a quick, tight squeeze to your shoulders. You immediately stop your attempts at thrusting, she wants to be in control of it all, and you don't mind that. Still, her rapid pace is quickly sending you to the edge, as you feel the familiar sensation of your climax building within you. You want to warn her of such, but that's not how it works today. No, you keep your mouth shut. 

Susie continues to ride you with reckless abandon, not caring about your struggle to hold back your end. In fact, she is quite lost in her own world of pleasure. Despite being in public, she does not even bother to suppress her lust-filled moans at this point. All of this only adds to your desire to finish, and fill your lover with your seed. 

Pulling out all the tricks in the book, you start by curling your toes, using your muscles to clench them tight. You do the same with your fists, the effort used to concentrate on the act momentarily overtaking your growing pleasure. It does not last long, and you force your eyes shut. You try, and fail to think of something unsexy, every sense bar sight still filled with the carnal actions Susie is performing. 

Alas, it's all for naught. You're unable to hold back any longer, and your cock twitches almost violently as your seed shoots free from your tip. Several heavy loads leave you, and your flesh instantly becomes much more sensitive to Susie's movements. Despite her earlier warnings, Susie does nothing but continues to ride you. 

The reason becomes quickly apparently, as you feel her walls clamp down around you. Her grip on you is tight, almost painful with your heightened sensitivity, when she comes to a sudden stop. Her walls quiver, and shake around you. Cutely, her body does the same, and she moans wildly into the air without a care in the world. After moments of heavy panting, her climax subsides. 

Feeling no need for words yet, she pulls herself free of you. Getting to her feet, she grabs a packet of tissues she'd been saving, and wipes the remnants of your deeds from her. In a quick movement, she pulls up her panties and jeans. If you didn't know any better, you'd never guess she'd just ridden you. “Clean yourself up.” She commands, unlocking the stall's door and leaving. 

You stare out to the rest of the bathroom, a little shocked by her sudden exit. A part of you feels a little heartbroken, despite knowing it is all an act. It takes a moment, but you slowly get to your feet, and pull your trousers and briefs back up. You freeze as you hear someone enter, hand resting on your stalls door. 

“It's me.” Susie's voice calls, and your fear quickly dissipates. In a heartbeat, Susie comes into view. She flashes a toothy smile, not looking anywhere near as intimidating as before. Before you can say anything, you feel her arms wrap around you tightly. Several long moments are spent in her caring embrace, and she even lightly strokes your hair, before pulling away. 

“So, are you good?” She asks awkwardly. “I err, could use a wash.” You confess, embarrassed to still be covered in a mixture of your juices. A snort escapes her. “Me too, let's go to my place.” She suggests, slinging an arm around your shoulders as she leads you from the stall. 

Once out of the women's toilets, and well and truly on the way to Susie's home. You decide to add one more thing. “Hey.” You begin, earning a hum of acknowledgement. “You don't mind if we don't do the public thing again right?” You ask, not a massive fan of that particular element. A chuckle escapes her. “Alright, we've tried it once now.” She admits, and you're glad she's of a mind. 

The rest of the journey is spent in relative silence, though constantly with her arm wrapped around you. You soon arrive at her home, and enter with no fuss. Trusting you to get in the shower without her, you head off to her bathroom. Making the temperature a bit more hot than normal, you step in. 

You stand there in silence, simply enjoying the feeling of the hot water cascading down your body. It's not until Susie arrive in all her nude glory, that you move. She gets in the shower with you, making sure to push herself against you, though this time more lovingly than forceful. 

You have no idea when she'll want to experiment again, but for now you couldn't care less as you comfort each-other well into the evening...


End file.
